Sangre Maldita
by Breyito-Black-Lupin
Summary: "Moony ya no me habla.Desde que revele su secreto,ya no me habla."¿Qué hizo que Remus perdonara a Sirius?¿Cómo este le demostró su arrepentimiento?Mi teoría de lo que paso,cuando y cómo.Slash RLxSB.


**Summary:** "Moony ya no me que revele su secreto,ya no me habla."¿Qué hizo que Remus perdonara a Sirius?¿Cómo este le demostró su arrepentimiento?Mi teoría de lo que paso,cuando y có RLxSB.

**Diclaimer:** ¿Es _realmente necesario_ hacer esto? ¡Damas y _Caballos_! ¡Un anuncio _importantísimo_! Soy la dueña del mundo de HP, solo que una tal Jotaka no-sé-cuanto jaqueó mi computadora y se quedo con tooooooda la plata. Así que ya veis lo injusta que es la vida ¿no? (La empujan salvajemente) Vale, vale…¬¬…esto es obra de J.K(iller) Rowling, quien desgraciadamente no quiso compartir sus ganancias con un alma humilde como la mía.

**Advertencias:** Como siempre…Slash, SxR, Angst bastante fuerte, intento de suicidio…bla, bla, bla, bla…

**Nota de Autora:** Como veréis, esto no es de lo mejor que he escrito, pero es original (según mi) y si, cuando lo empecé estaba deprimida, pero el final es bonito. Creo que no ha quedado demasiaaaaaaaado largo, por lo menos eso espero. Y me dicen si hay algún error de tiempo, que seguro que lo hay, porque no sé porque, siempre se me terminan mesclando. Entonces…quiero que me recompenséis con algunos reviews... ¡o al menos tiradme algunos tomates vía Web!

**Sangre Maldita**

Moony ya no me habla. Desde el día que le dije a Snivellus como encontrar el pasadizo a la Casa de Los Gritos, ya no me habla. Es horrible. Mi pecho parece aplastado por un peso gigante y no puedo ni respirar. Es una desesperación terrorífica, como si me fuera a ahogar todo el tiempo. Estoy más solo que nunca, porque nunca había estado sin mis amigos. James quiso quedarse, pero yo le dije que no, que el idiota que cometió el error fui yo, no Remus; le dije que él los necesitaba, para saber que nadie más lo traicionaría.

Por supuesto que no le dije como yo me sentía. No le dije que esto _duele_, como nada más en mi puta vida ha dolido nunca. Pensando en esto salí del aula de Pociones, donde había prestado menos atención que de costumbre, y por ello me había sacado un 0. ¿Pero que importaba? ¿Acaso alguna vez me había preocupado por mis notas? No, nunca. Pero todo el mundo notaba que me pasaba algo, algo malo, pues yo estaba pálido y con unas ojeras gigantes. Y el hecho de que Los Merodeadores no estaban juntos, es algo que todo el mundo nota. Si incluso me había mudado a la Sala de los Menesteres temporalmente. O por lo menos espero que sea temporalmente. Moony todavía no se ha recuperado de la luna llena y ya ha pasado una semana. Estoy preocupado por el, pero no me animo a preguntar por su estado, porque en el fondo, siento que me merezco esta angustia que me carcome el alma. En el fondo, _sé_ que me merezco todos los castigos y todas las torturas inventadas por traicionarle, aunque no creo que el dolor de 100 Crucios sean comparables a este dolor que siento y que, desafortunadamente, no es físico.

Me detengo apoyándome en una pared para esperar a que la clase entera salga, porque me siento débil, y no tengo fuerzas ni para salir de las mazmorras.

-Black-oigo detrás de mí. Me giro rápidamente y me encuentro con Evans. Esa chica que trae loco a mi hermano y que es la única amiga de Moony. Pongo todas mis fuerzas en pararme derecho y la miro a los ojos.

-¿Si, Evans?-pregunto con algo parecido a la desesperación, quiero que se vaya, porque estoy a punto de derrumbarme y no soportaría hacerlo delante de ella.

-¿Qué pasa con Remus?-pregunta a bocajarro. Me encojo, hasta escuchar su nombre duele.

-No sé a qué te refieres, Evans, así que si me disculpas…-me doy vuelta y trato de caminar rápidamente, pero la chica se para delante de mí y me corta el paso. Seguro que por eso está en Gryffindor, pero hoy no estoy para muestras de valentía.-Oye, Evans…ya en serio…-empiezo a decirle que se puede ir a freír espárragos, pero _la muy…_me interrumpe.

-¿Crees que no sé lo que pasa, Black? Remus no ha vuelto a clases y ya ha pasado _una semana_ de la última luna llena. Además, todos tus amigos lucen preocupados y ya no están contigo, casi ni se los ve, así que me vas a decir qué coño le paso a Remus y exactamente cómo la has cagado esta vez, además de cómo lo vas a arreglar.

Supongo que no hace falta decir que mi cara era un poema de lo shockeado que estaba. Y mi rostro debía de ser muy gracioso, pues la pelirroja sonrió condescendiente.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta de que su "pequeño problema peludo" no es precisamente pequeño. Pero lo he sabido desde 4º año y si hasta ahora, que estamos en 6º, no he dicho nada, no lo diré. Quiero mucho a Remus y es precisamente por eso que quiero saber que paso y si está bien.

-Pues tendrás que preguntárselo a James o a Peter.-dije con acidez. Me quedó mirando atónita.

-¿¡Pero qué te crees…!-empezó a gritar.

-No te lo digo porque no te quiera decir-me apresuré a aclararle, -pero no sé cómo se encuentra _él_.

-¿Y por qué no vas y se lo preguntas?

-Porque no creo que tenga ganas de verme ni de escucharme luego de lo idiota que fui.-dije cabizbajo.

-Entonces estaba en lo cierto-dijo con amargura-la has cagado. De nuevo. Y peor.-me dirigió una mirada que me hizo sentir como un gusarajo. –Entonces… ¿me dirás exactamente cómo la has cagado esta vez? ¿Y cómo coño lo piensas arreglar, Black?-escuche un ruidito y me di cuenta de que era ella golpeando su pie repetidamente en el suelo como señal de impaciencia.

No la pude mirar a los ojos, los míos estaban aguados y no quería que nadie me viera llorar. Orgullo Gryffindor, supongo. Orgullo Balck, tal vez. Orgullo Sirius, lo más probable. Lo que sea. La dejé plantada allí mismo y salí corriendo de ahí hacia mi cuarto temporal, La Sala de Los Menesteres, con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban en el cuerpo luego de escuchar el nombre de Moony tantas veces. Esa plática solo me había hecho sentir peor. Cuando llegué, abrí la puerta de un tirón y me metí dentro. La habitación en la que dormía se parecía a La Casa de Los Gritos por dentro. Bastante escalofriante, pero justamente ese parecido era lo que no me permitía olvidar lo cretino que soy. Esta habitación nunca me dejaba olvidar las palabras de Remus, que habían sido como puñaladas en mi alma: _"Eres un Black con todas las letras, Sirius. Debes de estar orgulloso de ti mismo, y tu familia también. Felicidades"_ Nunca nadie me había hecho sentir peor que con esas simples palabras.

Me acurruque en una esquina de la pared más mugrienta y sucia que había allí dentro y empecé a sollozar, con los tobillos entrecruzados y los brazos sobre mis rodillas, con la cara escondida. Sabía que si alguien me veía, pensaría que la estampa era patética, pero no me importaba. Solo quería a mi Moony de vuelta. Aunque no me lo merezca, aunque esta sangre infectada, esta sangre _Black,_ por fin haya salido a la luz, lastimando a los que más quiero.

-Sirius…-escuché de repente. Me levanté lo más rápido que puedo, secándome las lágrimas con el puño de la túnica.

-¿Q-qué q-quieres, Lil-ly?-pregunté, me ha visto llorar, pero eso no significa que no pueda actuar como si nada me importara, porque soy Sirius, y no quería compasión, no quería que nadie me humille, no quería _nada. _(_Mentira, quería de vuelta a mi Moony_)

-¿Qué te paso, Sirius? ¿Porqué estas llorando?-preguntó en un susurro, acercándose a mí. Parecía que estaba tratando con un animal asustado, pues esos son lo más peligrosos. _Yo_ soy peligroso ahora.

-Nada que te importe, Prefecta.-respondí con acritud. Traté de darme vuelta para acostarme en la cama a esperar que se vaya, pero de repente, ella me abrazó por la espalda. Era raro. Era raro sentir un toque maternal y consolador, de esos que en la niñez no pude tener. Era raro también que venga de ella.

Me di la vuelta y la abracé de frente. Su cara quedó sepultada en mi pecho y era como si ella me quisiera aliviar y quisiera aliviarse a sí misma al mismo tiempo. Pasó mucho tiempo y seguíamos ahí como al principio. Al final, ella se separó para preguntarme:

-Lo que sea que haya pasado con Remus te ha dolido ¿cierto?

-Más que cualquier cosa que me haya pasado.-contesté con sinceridad. Ella me miró a los ojos asombrada.

-Después de los múltiples castigos de parte de tu _querida madre_ que Remus me ha contado, me extraña de ti, Sirius.-lo dijo con honestidad, realmente asombrada. Sonreí con amargura, y esa puntada al oír_ su_ nombre se hizo más insistente.

-Es como comparar una sola gota con una lluvia, Evans. El dolor causado por mi _madre_,-pronuncié con asco la palabra- por mi familia en general, más bien, era solo algo físico. Sabía que pasaría en algún momento. Pero esto…-negué con la cabeza.-No sé si en algún momento seré digno de que Remus me perdone, o de si alguna vez lo hará.

-Lo hará, ya lo verás.-me dijo confiada. Yo no estoy tan seguro. De hecho, no estoy _nada_ seguro de que Moony vaya a querer verme otra vez.

….

….

Al final, yo tenía razón. Moony no había querido saber nada de mí. Fuimos hasta la enfermería, y con Lily tratamos de entrar, pero el solo dejo que ella entrara. Evans entró mirándome con un deje de culpa, pero al fin y al cabo, la culpa es mía. _Siempre_. Porque Moony me ha perdonado muchas, pero yo sigo y sigo, y ya no merezco que me perdone. _Tal vez nunca lo hice._

Corrí al campo de Quidditch, tan rápido como me daban las piernas, porque era lo único que sería capaz de hacer que esto dejara de doler aunque sea un poco.

Hechicé dos bludgers para que sean aún más agresivas de lo normal y me subí a la escoba con el bate en mano, de un salto. Pateé con furia el suelo, y volaron pedazos de tierra y césped. Me mantuve volando un rato, rápido, como si estuviera en una carrera; pero llamé las bludgers y empecé a esquivarlas y a golpearlas. Las mandé unas cuantas veces lejos mientras pensaba en esos ojos dorados, con una mezcla de decepción y furia, tristeza e ira en ellos. _¡Crac!_ Ese fue mi brazo izquierdo. Seguí golpeando a las bludgers con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz con el brazo no roto por un tiempo, sosteniéndome precariamente en la escoba. Pero de alguna forma, el dolor por Moony no llegaba a ese brazo lastimado, porque otro dolor físico lo ocupaba. No era ni siquiera parecido, y no era peor que los dolores padecidos en Grimmauld Place, así que no era tan intenso tampoco. Con todas mis fuerzas mandé una bludger hacia el otro lado del bosque, pero me olvide de vigilar la segunda y esta me echó de la escoba.

Fue una caída dulce, la adrenalina que sentía no me dejaba pensar realmente, y nublaba mi mente, pero si de algo era bien consciente es que era mejor morir aquí que vivir sin que Moony volviera a hablarme.

Traté de prepararme para el golpe, pero aún así tuve que sisear por el dolor que tal impacto me provocó.

….

….

Arrastrándome había llegado a las duchas de los vestuarios. Me había roto la pierna derecha, así que tuve que usar todas mis fuerzas para llegar. Cuando llegué a los vestuarios traté, con todo mi empeño, de levantarme para mirarme en el espejo. Al ver mi reflejo, quise reírme de mi mismo. Todo el dolor que Grimmauld Place no logró reflejar en mis ojos, estaba ahora impreso en mis pupilas, allí, donde cualquiera podía verlo. En ese momento cualquiera podría hacerme daño, pues estaba débil y no solo físicamente.

Me arrastré hasta las duchas. Cerré las cortinas y me sostuve de la pared. El hueso de mi pierna estaba mal colocado, eso se veía con simplemente una mirada, ese hueso estaba fuera de su lugar. Pero lo raro era que ya casi no podía sentir ese dolor en mi pecho, solo sentía dolor en mi cabeza-se me había roto la frente por el golpe y sangraba profusamente- y en mis brazos y extremidades, además de alguna que otra costilla. Mi corazón palpitaba lentamente, como despidiéndose de sus preciados latidos. Con esfuerzo logré sacar del bolsillo de mis jeans uno de los espejos dobles, James tenía el otro. Solo que esta vez su utilidad iría mucho más lejos que el solo comunicarnos. Arrojé el espejito al piso tan fuerte como pude y se partió en 3 pedazos. Me senté en el piso lentamente. Tomé el más grande y me quedé mirando el reflejo en él. Mi cara con la herida abierta en la frente, las ojeras, la palidez… yo ya no era la misma persona. Nunca volvería a ser el mismo sin mi Moony.

Escuché que alguien me llamaba, y miré con desinterés los otros pedazos en el suelo. La cara de James se veía triple, en cada uno de los trozos. Pero por esta vez, no pensé en él. No pensé en mi hermano. Solo veía el filo del espejo en mis manos, y no escuchaba los gritos ni los pasos apresurados fuera del vestuario. No pensé en que Prongs vería en el reflejo de su espejo la sangre bañando lentamente el vidrio, ni que me vería a mí, con la cara sangrante. Vacié de mi mente todo pensamiento, solo dejando que la imagen de los ojos de Moony, tan tristes y opacos, ocuparan toda mi mente. Solo quería sacar esta sangre maldita de mi cuerpo, solo eso. Sacarla, extirparla. Limpiarla. Drenarla. Cambiarla por sangre nueva y pura.

Tomé con fuerza la parte del espejo que estaba en mi mano y con esfuerzo me corté la mano que no estaba rota; luego, muy despacio, cambié de mano mi arma y la deslicé de nuevo en mi muñeca. Las baldosas se empezaron a teñir de rojo. _Sacarla, extirparla, expulsarla_… No más sangre maldita, nunca más. No más dejarme controlar por ella. Nunca más. Dejé caer mi brazo y esperé a que la muerte, con su dulce y tibia voz, me buscara.

….

Pero al parecer, no lo hizo. Supongo que me desmayé, porque no recuerdo nada hasta que un Moony muy preocupado me sacudiera para despertarme.

-¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! Por favor, por favor…no te mueras…no…no…-eso escuché mientras me sacudían con suavidad, para despertarme. Al abrir mis ojos me encontré con una estampa simplemente bellísima. _Un ángel _igual a Remus ¿o era Rem? Pero algo no estaba bien, _él_ estaba llorando. Los ángeles no deben llorar, son demasiado bellos para eso. El _ángel_ vio que había abierto los ojos y gritó.- ¡James! ¡JAMES! ¡Lily! ¡Peter! ¡Vengan! ¡Estamos en los vestuarios!-trató de sujetarme apoyando su mano en mi brazo, pero por desgracia era el brazo roto. Solté un siseo de dolor y retiró ese contacto rápidamente.- ¿Sirius? ¿Me escuchas? –preguntó con miedo a tocarme de nuevo.

-Mo-oony… ¿Er-eres tú? ¿O… e-eres un… áng-gel enc-cargado de…de tortu-torturarme? ¿Por-porqué t-te pareces a é-él?-tiritaba, temblaba, tenía mucho, mucho frío, y no podía respirar bien, cada bocanada de aire era un suplicio, pero eso tampoco me importaba. Aunque fuera una ilusión, o un delirio producto de la fiebre, o algo producido por falta de oxigeno en el cerebro, quería tenerlo conmigo, hasta que se pasara este horrible frío.

-Sirius… ¿qué te has hecho?-preguntó mirándome con algo parecido al horror y a la angustia.

-So-solo qu-quería sa-sacar est-ta san-an-gre infec-ta-tada de m-mí.-mis dientes castañeaban, y yo temblaba de lo helado que estaba. Remus, o _el ángel_, se empezaba a ver borroso, y temblé más que antes, porque sentía en mis huesos una fina capa de hielo; era como cuando tuve 5 años y mi madre me había metido en una tina llena de hielo hechizado para no derretirse, por haberme comido galletas en vez del almuerzo. Pero era aún peor, mucho peor; en esa vuelta había podido respirar, ahora ni eso. Pero no quería perder a este _ángel _como paso con mi Moony, así que seguí hablando, aunque ni yo podía comprenderme del todo.  
>-N-no q-que-uría c-c-caus-sart-te m-más d-daño, M-m-oon-ny. S-Si es-sta san-ngre m-me d-dom-mina n-no p-puedo con-tro-trolarme y last-t-timo a los qu-que m-más q-quiero…-ya no pude seguir hablando, mis dientes temblaban con tal ímpetu que me dolían y no podía respirar, cada vez todo se volvía más y más borroso. Remus, <em>mi ángel<em>, me miró a los ojos y me abrazó fuerte, y en ese último momento de lucidez, no me importó nada, solo el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo al mío.

….

….

Cuando empecé a despertarme, creí que esto era un sueño. Mis párpados me pesaban demasiado como para poder abrirlos, pero mi sentido del olfato y de audición eran casi igual de buenos y jamás me habían fallado. Empecé a olfatear para ubicarme, y me di cuenta de que me encontraba en la enfermería de Howgarts; ese olor a pociones era inconfundible. Seguí con mi inspección de olores hasta que me topé con algo; mi cama tenía un olor raro…dulce, suave, excitante…_ ¡A Moony!_ Estaba seguro de que Remus había dormido aquí hasta que me habían traído. Podía _sentirlo_. Cómo lo extrañaba, Merlín… Alto, ¿acaso _él_ estba durmiendo aquí, a mi lado? Inhalé profundamente… si, Remus estaba dormido en la cama de al lado, su olor era inconfundible y sus suaves suspiros también. Ese olor tan familiar, que era como el paraíso para mí, me calmó enseguida. Aunque no hizo que me olvidara de mi entorno. Y lo que significaba.

¡Joder! Esto_ tiene _que ser un jodido sueño. Porque, _mierda_, nada puede doler tanto. Sentía cada pulgada de mi piel en llamas, mi estómago estaba vacío y aún así, revuelto y estaba mareado, con una neblina en el cerebro. Aunque pude distinguir el fresco aire de la madrugada…y nada me garantizaba que fuera el mismo día en que me habían traído. Además, mi pierna y mi brazo estaban con yeso*, lo que significaba que la enfermera no había podido curarme con un simple hechizo, porque estaba muy mal. Así que no me sorprendería al ver que han pasado unos cuantos días. Aunque… ¿qué importancia tenía eso? Vale, no quería morir _(creo)_, pero… ¿realmente vale la pena vivir sin tus amigos y la persona más importante de tu vida? ¿Y más sabiendo que te mereces cada segundo de esa indiferencia porque tú lo has causado? Aunque… si mi Moony está aquí, no puede odiarme tanto ¿verdad?

…_¿Verdad?_

-Mo…Moo…mo…-¡Rayos! Siento mi lengua como si fuera papel de lijar. ¡Y tampoco puedo abrir mis ojos! Esperen… ¡los tengo parchados con gasa*! ¿Me habré quedado ciego? Si es así, me alegro de que la última cosa que vi fuera a Moony. Y mi cabeza… ¿Por qué hay tanto peso? Palpo suavemente para ver en qué estado están mis cabellos, pero solo encuentro una venda, y eso me aterroriza aún más.

_Agua._ Antes de poder pensar con claridad, necesito tomar algo, porque mi garganta está al rojo vivo. Trato de sentarme algo, para tantear la mesita de luz, pero mis huesos protestan bastante y gimo de dolor. Fuerte. Caigo en la cama de nuevo. Supongo que Remus lo ha oído, porque de pronto escucho pasos apresurados y enseguida está a mi lado.

-¿¡Sirius! ¡Sirius! Eh… ¿estás despierto?-pregunta dudoso. Al instante siento una cálida mano en mi frente, que me ayuda a parar el dolor de cabeza. Suspiro de alivio y supongo que eso me delata.

-Moon…Rem…agua…-digo entre la pared de cemento que hay entre mi garganta y mi lengua. Él se apresura y conjura un _Aguamenti_ y me pasa un vaso con agua. Bebo casi todo de un trago y el vuelve a llenarlo. Hasta que tomo cuatro vasos de agua y siento que puedo hablar.

-Hey…-me llama suavemente- ¿estás bien?-pregunta acariciando mis cabellos. (Los que no están en la venda, claro).

-Estoy mejor ahora,-respondí- pero sigo teniendo frío. ¿Qué día es?-pregunto, sé que no puedo desviar el tema principal por mucho tiempo, pero lo alargaré lo más que pueda.

-Bueno…ha pasado… una semana y media desde el…accidente en los vestuarios.

-¡Wow! ¿Una semana y media? ¿Qué tanto me hice?-pregunté.- ¿Por qué tengo los ojos vendados?

-Eso es solo una precaución, para que la luz del sol no te lastime las retinas, creo. Pero… supongo que puedes quitártelas.-dicho esto me saco con mucho cuidado y suavidad (_más de la que me merezco, seguro)_ las vendas. Parpadeé tratando de distinguir algo en mi campo de visión. Cuando me acostumbré a la oscuridad reinante, vi que Remus se removía ansioso. _Él_ también estaba nervioso.

-Y… ¿qué es lo que tengo? ¿Por qué tengo vendas por todas partes y me veo como una de esas _momicas_?-pregunte, tratando de hacerle reír. Al menos logré que sonriera.

-Momias, Sirius, son momias. Pero te hiciste mucho daño, Padfoot-un suspiro de alivio salió de mis labios. No estaba _tan_ enojado conmigo si usaba mi apodo.- Tienes una pierna hecha pedazos, rota en tres partes diferentes y estaba fuera de lugar. Tu brazo izquierdo se astilló muchísimo al caer sobre él, además de que estaba roto antes de la caída. Tienes dos costillas rotas, y ambas te perforaron el pulmón izquierdo, por lo que casi ni respirabas cuando te desmayaste. Tu frente está mejor ahora, pero realmente no sé como hiciste para rompértela. ¡Podría haberse soltado alguna parte y al encajarse en el cerebro, podría haberte matado! Ah, claro.-sonrió sin humor alguno- Me estaba olvidando de los cortes, los _profundos_ cortes que te hiciste en ambas muñecas.-todo lo dijo como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria. Y _**sí**_ estaba enojado. Furioso, más bien.- ¿Por qué, Sirius? ¿Por qué trataste de… matarte?-negué con la cabeza fuertemente, lo que me provocó un mareo, pero aún así respondí.

-No, Remus. Jamás intentaría matarme.

-¿¡Entonces qué!-explotó. Se veía que no había dormido en días y que aún no se había recuperado del todo. _Mi culpa, es mi culpa que esté así._- Explícame cómo es que te tiraste de la escoba, y te cortaste las venas y _no_ es un intento de suicidio. Explícamelo, Sirius, porque me estoy quedando loco buscando una explicación, una cosa, algo, _cualquier cosa_ que me diga el porqué o que justifique lo que hiciste.

Lo miré largamente y él me miro a mí. En sus ojos había un brillo inusual, como si el lobo estuviera furioso por cómo me comporté, como si no solo fuera el humano, sino el animal, quien quisiera una explicación de mi actuar. _Incluso después de que lo he traicionado, el lobo quiere saber qué paso y cuidarme._ Suspiré y me preparé para contárselo.

-No me interrumpas ¿vale?-asintió y se mordió los labios.-Cuando…cuando caí en cuenta de lo que había pasado, de que te había traicionado, me quedé en un tipo de shock que solo pasó cuando te llevaron a la enfermería. Sabía que te había lastimado más que cualquiera antes que yo, pero no…simplemente no pude detenerme. Cuando abriste los ojos, sentí más alivio que nunca en mi vida. Por un momento creí que no volverías a mirarme. Pero a pesar de la confusión, tú sabías que el que había dicho tu secreto era yo, y tus ojos no estaban llenos de dolor como luego de cada transformación, sino que me mirabas con reproche y decepción, te dolía que te hubiera traicionado, pero estabas más furioso por mi deslealtad. Esa mirada tuya me lastimaba, y cuando dije las tonterías que dije fue solo por mi estupidez, porque quería que me perdonaras y que todo volviera a ser como antes. Las palabras que me dijiste… fueron muy ciertas en ese momento, ¡pero vaya si dolieron! Ellas fueron lo único que mantuve en mente sobre la escoba y cuando tomé el vidrio entre mis dedos. Eso y mi deseo de sacar de mis venas la sangre maldita que me corroe y me envenena cada vez más.-En todo mi relato, Remus contuvo la respiración, y cuando di mi historia por terminada, soltó todo el aire en un suspiro largo. No sabía que pasaría a continuación, pero si sabía que marcaria mi destino.

-Así que… ¿cuándo te tiraste de la escoba no pensabas matarte?-me preguntó con un toque de ironía, aunque se notaba que algo me creía.

-Nunca me tiraría de la escoba, Moony.-le contesté yo, y este se asombro. Sonreí indulgentemente- No, las bludgers me rompieron el brazo y luego me tiraron de la escoba.

-Ajá-me dijo escéptico.- Y cuando te cortaste las venas solo querías sacar la sangre sucia…

-Infectada, inmunda, venenosa…-enumeré pero me ignoró.

-…de tus venas. ¿Y no se te ocurrió, ni por un segundo, que al drenar toda tu sangre, morirías?-ahora su tono era claramente ácido, y tocar este tema en particular es particularmente doloroso para mi Moony. La sangre, la muerte, es algo que él trata de impedir a toda costa. Y verme a mí a punto de morir debe de haber sido horrible para él.

-Créeme cuando te digo que solo pensaba en tus ojos clavando esa mirada en mí, cuando me cortaba, pensé…pensé que si tal vez esta sangre infectada no corría por mi cuerpo, tendría la oportunidad de ser mejor persona y que, con el tiempo, me perdonarías. Aunque me estuve engañando. Porque las raíces de magia negra están tan profundamente arraigadas en mí, Moony, que no las puedo desprender. Porque soy un monstruo como ellos, o tal vez sea peor, y siempre lastimo a la gente que más quiero. Porque yo te quiero, Moony, más que a todo lo demás, más que a _todos_ los demás.

Ya está, ya lo dije. He dicho las palabras que me atormentaban desde 5º año, desde que vi cuánto sufría, desde que entendí que lo que siento por Moony es mucho más profundo que una amistad.

Y espero.

Y _sigo_ esperando.

Remus sigue sin decir nada. _¡Que diga algo, carajo! Que este silencio ya es difícil de soportar. _ Parece que Rem se ha quedado en un estado entre la catatonia y el shock. No habla, no se mueve, no parpadea, ¡ni siquiera _respira_!

-¿Remus?-lo llamo preocupado. No quería que ahora él se muriera de un paro respiratorio. -¿¡Remus! ¡Contesta!-lo hubiera movido para que reaccionara, pero no podía, estaba enyesado y mis muñecas me escocían. Intenté una vez más-¡Remus!-grité. El grito pareció haberlo sacado del trance, y cuando me miro lo vi tan estupefacto, como si el misterio del origen de la magia le hubiera sido revelado, parecía tan perdido como alguien que hubiera tenido una epifanía.

Antes de poder dar siquiera un suspiro de alivio, lo tenía muy cerca de mí, como nunca lo tuve antes. Me mantenía agarrado por donde comienza la mandíbula, y me miraba fijamente a los ojos, como si buscara alguna comprobación o como si esperara encontrar algo en ellos. Al parecer, lo que encontró fue lo que quería, porque sonrió como nunca antes, tenía la sonrisa limpia y confiada, absolutamente bella. Y rió, y no miento si digo que parecía la risa de un ángel. Sus ojos reflejaban alegría en su más pura expresión y era como si su alma brillara tanto que se veía en su exterior. Ni siquiera pude reaccionar para tratar de entender sus reacciones, cuando estaba siendo besado con tanto ímpetu que era como ser devorado por el lobo. Moony me tenía tomado por el cuello y clavaba sus dedos presionando el nacimiento de mi pelo, mientras que yo lo cogía del cabello con la mano no enyesada. Su lengua se coló en mi boca sin permiso, y empezó a recorrerla entera, tentando a la mía a salir de su escondite. Cuando al fin accedí a su provocación, el roce fue perfecto. Él me comía la boca a mí y yo se la comía a él. Parecía más una lucha por la dominación que un beso, pero era tan caliente que no necesitaba ser de otra manera. Creo que probamos el mito de que al besarse se puede respirar por la nariz, porque el aire nunca se acababa. Cuando al fin nos tranquilizamos y el beso se volvió más pasivo, fue solo un roce de labios; y el beso se terminó conmigo mordiendo el labio inferior de Rem hasta chupar algunas gotas de sangre con mucha lujuria, haciéndolo gemir en el proceso.

Al separarnos, sus ojos refulgían tanto que me encandilaron un momento. Y seguro que los míos no tenían nada que envidiarles, pues sentía que estaba sonriendo como un bobo…y no me importaba. De hecho, lo único que me importaba en ese momento, era la sonrisa de mi Moony y su mirada en la mía.

Pero claro, se coló en mi mente lo del asunto del Sauce y no pudo ignorarlo. Necesitaba aclarar ese asunto. Necesitaba pedir las disculpas que antes no había podido, y necesitaba saber que Remus me perdonaba. Decidido a hacer esto, tomé las manos de Moony entre las mías y solté un largo suspiro.

-Rem…-empecé, sin tener ni idea de por donde seguir.- Debes saber que yo…

-Shhh…-susurró Remus.-No hace falta nada más que…

-No, Remus. _Debemos_ aclarar esto, _ahora_. Tú quieres y necesitas saber porqué hice lo que hice y debes estar seguro de que no lo volveré a hacer. Y yo quiero y necesito estar seguro de que me perdonas y de que eso no se interpondrá entre nosotros de nuevo.

-Vale, está bien. Entonces… ¿Porqué lo hiciste, Sirius?-veo que lo pregunta en serio, no solo porque yo se lo dije, sino porque el también necesita saberlo.

-Honestamente, no lo sé.-respondí, pero seguí tratando de explicarme lo mejor posible.- Estaba yendo hacia el árbol, y estaba caliente por la discusión que había tenido con Régulus, cuando _Snivel_…Snape se me cruzó en el camino, diciendo cosas como que tú eras el _más _raro de los cuatro, y el más débil; que sabía que nos escapábamos cada mes, y que nos iba a delatar con Dumbledore. Lo único que pensé en ese momento fue que nadie tenía derecho a criticarte, que si el verdaderamente supiera lo que eras y que podrías matarlo en unos segundos no te volvería a molestar. A partir de ahí mi garganta fue República Independiente, porque mi mente solo veía los sucesos, no reaccionaba. Vi como la cara de el grasiento ese se iluminaba al saber cómo parar el árbol, como James llegó y me vio allí parado y deduciendo lo que pasó salió corriendo en busca de Snape, pude escuchar los gritos…vi todo; pero solo pude reaccionar cuando te vi cubierto de sangre, siendo llevado por James y Pomfrey, aún como lobo, a la enfermería. Supongo que te durmieron con algún hechizo, porque estabas muy malherido. Si te hubieras….m-muerto…si tú…hubieras…-no pude seguir, la voz se me cortaba por un nudo que tenía alojado en la garganta.

-Pero no he muerto, Sirius…-dijo acariciándome el cabello y sonriendo levemente.-Estoy contigo…

-Pero podrías no estar, Rem. Y si tu no estuvieras… ¿qué haría yo entonces?- supe que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero lo miré igual. Algo en su mirada se ablandó y me besó la frente. Cerré mis ojos ante el suave contacto, pero no he terminado todavía.-Debo pedirte disculpas, Moony. _Quiero_ pedirte perdón. Perdón, perdón, perdón…Lo lamento tanto, Rem. Te juro que jamás te tr-traicionaré de nuevo, te prometo que trabajaré muy duro para recuperar tu confianza, y _juro solemnemente_ que nunca dejarás de ser la persona más importante para mí, que siempre te querré como no querré a nadie más y que te protegeré siempre.

Los ojos de mi Moony eran como el oro fundido, brillaban tanto que hacían daño, pero no podía dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Me perdonas, Rem? ¿Me aceptarás aún sabiendo que traicioné tu confianza? ¿Eres capaz de darme una nueva oportunidad y un lugar minúsculo en tu corazón, aunque no lo merezca?

-Te he aceptado desde el principio, Sirius. No necesitas una nueva oportunidad, porque jamás dejé de quererte. Me dolió que hayas rebelado mi secreto, pero lo que has hecho por mí, el tratar de hacerme reír cada vez que estoy triste, el cuidarme y sobre-protegerme como nadie lo ha hecho, el transformarte en animago ilegal…todo eso pesa mucho más. Por todo ello te quiero, y con cada cosa que haces, con cada sonrisa que me regalas ocupas un trozo más grande en mi corazón.

_Entonces nunca dejaré de sonreírte, Moony._

-Y te perdono: porque ahora sé que soy a quien tu más quieres, y seré egoísta, pero me gusta; porque nunca perdiste mi confianza ni mi cariño; y porque eres un chucho demasiado insistente y si te tendré que perdonar alguna vez ¿porqué no ahora?-ese último comentario no me gustó mucho que digamos…-y quiero que sepas que tú también eres lo más importante para mí, porque te quise desde el principio, y porque me temo que ahora que sé que me quieres, no te dejaré ir jamás. Y además, el lobo también te ha elegido como su pareja, así que si algún día de estos te ataco, es el lobo quien me manda.- Reímos juntos, porque ambos estamos aliviados de haber superado todo, desde mi traición hasta el paso que los dos teníamos que dar para reconocer nuestros sentimientos al otro.

-No creo que tenga problema con eso.-contesté con mi sonrisa de malas ideas.-Por mí, puedes "atacarme" cuantas veces quieras, Rem.-y nos volvemos a besar, porque, honestamente, 6 años son demasiado y ya hemos esperado bastante.

….

….

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

*Yeso: Por si alguien no conoce; es una especie de pasta blanca que se usa para que los huesos se queden fijos en el lugar por un tiempo determinado. Cuando se seca es muy duro, como el yeso de una pared (así que no se les ocurra tratar de pegarle a una persona que tenga yeso, pues les dolerá mucho más a ustedes) y no se debe mojar, o se deshace. (Para esto comúnmente se utilizan bolsas al bañarse).

*Gasa: aclaro esto por las dudas, aunque creo que es innecesario. Es una venda suave, esterilizada, que se usa en heridas abiertas o raspones. Aunque también se las utiliza luego de cirugías, en cicatrices recientes o en alguien que ha perdido la vista o se ha operado de ella.

….

….

**Hola de nuevo! **

**Ya sé que no debería publicar nada hasta terminar con mi fic, pero ¿honestamente? Ignorar a un Sirius arrepentido y con carita de chucho lastimado, es demasiado. **

**Esto ha terminado siendo mucho más largo de lo planeado, pero espero que esta vez "cantidad" sea sinónimo de "calidad". Y espero que no haya quejas… ¡no me lo creo! ¡12 PAGINAS! ¡12!**

**Asique aquí está, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Esto me lo he sacado de la bolsa de cosas que uno escribe y termina, pero no sabe si va a publicar, y yo publicaré todo lo que tenga hoy, porque si no me agarra algo.**

**Déjenme un review!**

**Bessitoss**

**Breyito-Black-Lupin**


End file.
